


A Matter of Rank

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Broken Families, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Sometimes Trunks is a prince. Sometimes he is only a knight to serve the one he loves most when he's needed the most.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Matter of Rank

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought of Trunks as the type of person that as a child wanted to be just like his father, however, as he got older became sensitive and more compassionate, more like his mother. Let’s be honest, Trunks has to have the patience of a saint to deal with Goten sometimes.

Trunks had always been willing to come to Goten’s rescue.

Since the time they were children until they were the flourishing adults they were now he had played his white knight, so to speak. Whenever Goten needed him for anything, whether it was extra assistance with his homework or spending the night before an important meeting at work to having a heart-to-heart conversation, Trunks was always there to pick him up, dust him off, and steady him. Of course that wasn’t to say that Goten was weak by any means. On the contrary, he was well aware of the strength that his best friend possessed, both physically and emotionally.

He was also all too aware of the pain Goten bottled up inside and released when he thought no one was watching. Everytime the weight on his shoulders became too much for him to bear alone, Trunks was there, holding him, kissing the tears from his big, loving eyes. He told him it would be okay and that there were some things that some people just couldn’t understand

But  _ he _ did.

Goku had left without any more than a wave and no indication that he would ever return to train with some kid that was somehow more important than his own family. Chichi was falling apart, and Gohan was so caught up in his wife and daughter that it left little time to see that his little brother would cry himself to sleep. With so much burden sitting heavily on him, it was a wonder that Goten could stand up as tall as he did, much less smile as though nothing was bothering him. So, when he couldn’t hold it anymore, Trunks was there to take that burden from him and carry it on his own back without hesitation. That’s what friends did. That’s what  _ lovers _ did.

A strangled cry wrenched from Goten’s throat and Trunks felt his heart shattering. No one so pure and unconditionally loving as Goten should ever have to feel the sting of the world’s cruelty. Trunks gently ran his fingers through his mess of black hair and pressed soft lips to his cheek.

“It’s not fair,” Goten sobbed and Trunks pulled him into his lap, rocking him slowly.

“No, it isn’t.”

Once upon a time, Trunks had wanted to be a prince, the kind that had power like his father that he yearned to be like. Now, he would take his role as a simple knight, and leave the princely duties to someone else, because if he wasn’t there, if he didn’t come to this boy’s aid whenever he called, no one else would, and someone who was as precious as Goten deserved to have some kind of power.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
